Stephen Kessler
Stephen Kessler (born 1947) is an American poet, translator, essayist, editor and novelist."Stephen Kessler," Santa Cruz Wiki, Web, Jan. 24, 2012. Life Kessler was born in Los Angeles. He earned a B.A. in Languages and Literature from Bard College and an M.A. from the University of California, Santa Cruz.Stephen Kessler, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Jan. 24, 2012. He was founder, publisher and editor-in-chief of Sun" in the 1980s. He has also been editor and/or writer at the Santa Cruz Express, and more recently, Metro Santa Cruz"]. He acted as publisher for several books of poetry locally.. He is widely known as a translator of Spanish-language poets Julio Cortazar, Jorge Luis Borges, Luis Cernuda, Fernando Alegria and Nobel Prize in Literature winner Vicente Aleixandre . Kessler has also published several volumes of his own poetry. Kessler lives between Santa Cruz and Mendocino County, where he is editor and publisher of Redwood Review. Publications Poetry *''Nostalgia of the Fortuneteller: Poems''. Santa Cruz, CA: Kayak Books, 1975. *''2''. Santa Barbara, CA: Mudborn Press, 1977. *''Thirteen Ways of Deranging an Angel''. Santa Cruz, CA: Greenhouse Review Press, 1977. *''Living Expenses''. Santa Cruz, CA: Alcatraz Editions, 1980. *''Man with the Ax''. Santa Cruz, CA: Greenhouse Review Press, 1981. *''After Modigliani: Poems''. Berkeley, CA: Creative Arts, 2000. *''Tell it to the Rabbis, and other poems, 1977-2000''. Berkeley, CA: Creative Arts, 2001. * Burning Daylight: Poems. Berkeley, CA: Littoral Press, 2007. *''Miss Masacas''. aracas, Venezuela: 48th Street Press, 2011. *''Scratch Pegasis: Poems''. Sunnyvale, CA: Swan Scythe Press, 2013. Novel * The Mental Traveler: A novel. Santa Cruz, CA: Greenhouse Review Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''Moving Targets: On poets, poetry, and translation''. Berkeley, CA: El León Literary Arts, 2008. *''The Tolstoy of the Zulus: On culture, arts, and letters''. Berkeley, CA: El León Literary Arts, 2011. *''Where Was I?'' (autobiography). Santa Cruz, CA: Greenhouse Review Press, 2015. *''Need I Say More? Portraits, confessions, reflections''. Berkeley, CA: El León Literary Arts, 2015. Translated *Maḥmūd Darwīsh, From Beirut. Albion, CA: Pygmy Forest Press, 1992. *Julio Cortázar, Save Twilight: Selected poems. San Francisco: City Lights Books, 1997. *Pablo Neruda, Ode to Typography. Berkeley, CA: Peter Koch, 1998. *César Vallejo, Aphorisms. Copenhagen & Los Angeles: Green Integer, 2002. * Raymond Queneau, Eyeseas = Les Ziaux (translated with Daniela Hurezanu). Boston, MA: Black Widow Press, 2008.. *Jorge Luis Borges, The Sonnets: A dual-language edition with parallel text (translated with Suzanne Jill Levine). New York: Penguin, 2010. Edited *''Alcatraz''. Santa Cruz, CA: Alcatraz Editions, 1975. *''Alcatraz: An assemblage''. Santa Cruz, CA: Alcatraz Editions, 1979. *''Alcatraz 3'' (edited with Hollis DeLancey). Santa Cruz, CA: Alcatraz Editions, 1985. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stephen Kessler, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 14, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Stephen Kessler at the Academy of American Poets ;Audio / video *Stephen Kessler at YouTube ;Books *Stephen Kessler at Amazon.com ;About * This article uses Creative Commons-licensed content from the Santa Cruz Wiki. Original article is at Stephen Kessler. Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:Bard College alumni Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Newspaper editors Category:Translators to English Category:American translators Category:University of California, Santa Cruz alumni